poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown at the Shalour Gym!/Transcript
This is the transcript of Showdown at the Shalour Gym in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: Upon our arrival in Shalour city, our heroes reunited with Korrina the Shalour gym leader and her Lucario. After several attempts to perfect Tierno's rhythmic battle style in preparation for his gym battle against Korrina. Ash was ultimately unable to contain his excitement. Now after his decision to challenge the gym as soon as possible, our hero's Shalour gym battle challenges underway! (Team Robot in Pokemon XY The Series opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Showdown at the Shalour Gym! (Now we go to inside of the gym) - - - Serena: Good luck to both of you! Tai Kamiya: Do it Ash and Hawlucha! Defeat her Mienfoo! - - - - Skipper: Dancing during a gym battle? Ash, why would want to do such a silly thing like that? Ash Ketchum: Well, I just needed some advice on how to defeat Korrina. So, I thought I'd copy Tierno's dancing strategy in hopes of winning my third badge. Skipper: Aw, Ash. Don't try to pretend to be someone you're not. You are who you are and who you are is perfect just the way it is. Besides, Serena is right about one thing. You've got your own battling rhythm. Ash Ketchum: My own really? - - Ash Ketchum: Skipper and Serena are right. I'm not gonna be able to win this thing by copying Tierno. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Froakie threw his frubbles stopping the villains) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - T.K Takaishi (Season 2): Alright Patamon time to teach Team Rocket and the villians a lesson they'll never interrupted our friend gym battle and they'll never forget. Patamon(Season 2): You bet! (Patamon (Season 2) digivolve to Angemon (Season 2) ) - - (Inkay and Pumpkaboo fires their attacks, but Froakie uses Frubbles and Angemon (Season 2) fires Hand of Fate stopping two attacks) - - - - - - - - - - - Serena: Fennekin come on out! Clemont: You too Chespin! (They popout the pokeballs) - - - Team Rocket&the Villians: We're Blasting off again! (Ding) - Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: You were awesome, buddy. - - - - Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Korrina! All right! I just won the rumble badge! (Ash place his rumble badge in his badge case and clsoes it) Emerl: You did it! (SUPS1 cheers over Ash won his third badge) Emerl: (Hugs Ash) Ash, you did it. Ash Ketchum: Thanks, Emerl. - - - - - - - - - - Emerl: Well guys next up the - - - - - - - Narrator: And so Ash has won a third badge a Rumble Badge. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts